Sister Clone
by BlueKat12345
Summary: Sequel of Imperfect Clone. Follow Sis, the only female clone, as she continues to serve as a medic and as she interacts with her brothers. And follow her as she travels across the galaxy and meets all kinds of people. And follow as she begins to question her place within the galaxy and as she confronts issues from her past.
1. Chapter 1

(Sis' POV)

Looking back, I can't help but wonder, how did I manage to get to where I am today?

The first six years of my life weren't exactly pleasant, and for a long time, I believed I was nothing. I was told I was nothing and I believed.

So what did I do to deserve this? I'm free from that bastard who created me, I'm among those who I can call brothers and are willing to call me sister and one of them is teaching me to be a medic. I feel lucky because of this.

But still, I wish I knew how and even why. How did I go from Imperfection, an abused clone who was isolated from the rest of the world, to Sis, a medic in training?

"Something wrong, Sis?" A voice said, pulling me out of my thoughts. I look and see Kix, my brother and mentor, looking me. "You were staring at your food." I look down at my tray of food. I guess while I was thinking, I must've forgotten where I was. Kix and I were eating in the Mess Hall and I must have gotten lost in my thoughts.

"Oh, I'm fine, Kix." I told him. "I was just thinking."

"About what?" He asked me.

I smile at him. "About how annoying that I have brothers who can't let their sister think in peace."

He chuckles. "Alright, alright. I'm sorry."

I begin to eat. "It's okay." I said. Then Kix wiped the side of my mouth with a napkin. I felt my face grow warm again. Why did he have to do that?

"Don't talk with your mouth full." He scolded.

"I can clean my face on my own, Kix." I mumble, my face cooling down. Since I became his assistant, Kix and I have become very close, But that doesn't mean I like it when he treats me like a child. I understand he's just trying to be a good brother/mentor, possibly due to my...past issues, but he seriously doesn't need to do stuff like clean my face. It's kind of embarrassing.

"We better get back to work." He says. I nod. We throw our food scraps away and we leave the Mess Hall. As we walk he asks in a more serious tone, "But seriously, what were thinking about?"

"Nothing important." I say with a small smile. Don't need to worry him with my silly thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

(Sis' POV)

As Kix and I walk together, I couldn't help but think, again, about how I came to be here. I know I shouldn't really be thinking about this so much, but I do. I really want to know how I managed to get here. I mean, sure I am a clone, so of course my place is within the Republic army. But I'm also not like the others, I'm a girl while all the others are men.

"Sis, is something wrong?" Kix asks me, pulling me out of my thoughts. I look at him and I saw in his eyes that he was concerned.

I try to say something, but the words we caught in my throat, so I only nod.

But Kix wasn't fooled. "Don't lie to me. Tell me what's really bothering you."

I wanted to assure him that I was fine, but that would be a lie. "Can I tell you once we get to the Infirmary?" Kix nods, good thing too, because I actually have no idea what to say to him. When we arrive to the Infirmary, a clone was standing near the entrance.

Kix spoke. "Is something wrong?"

The clone spoke. "Not with me, but Echo's inside, figured he should see you." Kix nods and walks inside and I walk up to the clone.

"Do you need to be checked at too?" I ask him.

"I'm okay, Kid." He says to me. He looks at me for a bit, making me rather uncomfortable, I couldn't help but bite my tongue a bit, I was nervous. "I'm Fives. What's your name?"

"Call me Sis." My face began to feel really warm as he continues looking at me. "I'm Kix's assistant. And before you ask, yes, I am a clone who happens to be a girl, I was just born different." I end up looking at my feet, trying to avoid his eyes.

"Oh, I wasn't going to-"

"No, it's fine." I assure him. "I got it a lot when I first came here. And I still do."

"Why?" My face went back to its normal temperature and I look back at him. I saw a bit of confusion on his face, but to be honest, I couldn't really tell.

"What do you mean?" I ask him, I was surprised he asked that. "I mean look at me. It's not like there's another like me."

"There was." He said. Now I was surprised. 'There was'? Did he just say that there was a clone like me? I'm not the only one? I was about to ask what he was talking about, but then a clone left the Infirmary, I believe that Echo.

"We better get going, Fives." Echo says to Fives. Fives nods and the two of them walk away, I saw there lips moving, but I couldn't hear what they were saying. But then Fives points toward me, then I realized they were talking about me. When Echo turned his head to look at me, I felt my face get warming and I walked into the Infirmary, then my face cools back down.

"Are you okay?" Kix asks me. I only nod at him. Then I began to think about what Fives said, I began to wonder if he knew who Fives was talking about.

"Kix, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, Sis. What is it?" He says as he was washing his hands.

I take a deep breath. "Was there a clone similar to me? A clone that didn't look like the others?"


	3. Chapter 3

(Kix's POV)

That was unexpected.

"What did you just say?" I ask her. I'm not sure if I heard her right.

Sis rolls her eyes at me and crosses her arms. "You know what I said. I asked you if there was a clone similar to me. And don't say no, because Fives told me there was a clone like me. And I wouldn't mind if you explained why you, why no one really mentioned that interesting fact."

"Sis, do not talk to me like that." What exactly did Fives say to make her talk like this?

Sis stiffened and held on to her arms tightly. "But I want to know. We have been working together for months and not once have you mentioned that."

I sigh in defeat. I can't lie about this. "Well, to answer your question, yes. There was a clone who was born 'improperly'. We called him 99."

(Sis' POV)

The moment he said 'him', I couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. A part of me was expecting another female clone, but that doesn't mean I'm not curious about this other imperfect clone.

"Why was he considered born improperly?" I ask Kix.

He sighs. "He just didn't look like the rest of us. But he had the heart of a soldier." I wanted to ask what exactly he looked like, but I noticed that Kix sounded rather sad, so I figured it might be best if I didn't. But to be honest, the sadness only made me more curious about this 99 man.

"Fives said he 'was' like me. Did something happen to him?" I ask. Then he rubbed the back of his neck with his hand, this conversation must be uncomfortable for him. "If you don't want to talk about it, it's okay. I understand if you don't want to talk about it."

"No." He said, rather calm, but with a hint of sadness. "You deserve to know. One day on Kamino, there was an invasion from the Separatists, Some of the Jedi and the 501st were defending the Republic cloning facilities. There were some casualties and...99 was one of them."

Kix sounded sad, it makes me regret asking about him. But there was one more thing I wanted to know. "What was he like?"

Kix gave me a small smile. "To be honest, we didn't spend a lot of time together. But in a way, he was like you."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "What do you mean?"

That's when Kix's smile grew. He walked up to me and placed his hand on my head. "He didn't let the fact that he was different affect him. Despite not being like us, he continued to be the best he could be, like you. You don't let the fact that you're a girl make you feel ashamed. You prove that you're just as tough as the boys." Then he ruffles my hair, making my face grow warm again. I gently pull his hand away from my head, then I heard him chuckle.

That made my face grow warmer. "It's not funny." I mumble, hiding my face with my hands.

(Kix's POV)

It is pretty funny how easily she blushes. One would think after months, she would do that less, but no.

But then she looks at me, staring into my eyes with a serious face. "Do you ever wonder would be like if, what happened to me happened to him?"

"What?" What did that mean?

"I mean if he had the same chance I had. To leave Kamino and work become someone's assistant. Like me."

Where did that come from? "To be honest, I haven't really thought much about it."

"I bet he did." She suddenly says. "Bet he dreamed about what it would be like to leave Kamino and actually be part of the army, bet he would've liked to see the rest of the galaxy."

"Where are you going with this?" I ask. She was starting to scare me a bit while she talking.

"I'm just wonder why was he denied the same chance I got when I'm no different than he was? We're both clones that are different, and yet he was stuck on Kamino while I'm here."

I place my hand on her shoulder and look into her eyes. "Sis, by the time you were found, 99 was already dead. And-" She pushes my hand away.

"That's not an acceptable excuse." She says. "Him and I are similar, but he was stuck on that stupid planet while I see many others. Doesn't that seem rather unfair?"

I sigh and put my hands on both her shoulders. "Sis, listen to me. Don't think like this, it won't do any good. Now look, it's true you two are similar, but things happened differently for you two. So it's only naturally that what happened to you two would be different. But thinking about it won't change anything, okay?"

I saw the uncertainty in her eyes. She moved her mouth, like she was about to say something. But she closes her mouth and nods at me, but I could still see that see was uncertain, from the way she was biting her bottom lip. I nod back at her and take my hands off her shoulders. We had work to do, but the moment we had free time, I would talk to her again.


End file.
